Of The Here and Nows
by Is-Simple
Summary: Here he was standing on the ledge of a building contemplating on jumping; just to test the theory if he would truly feel the impact of his body listlessly hitting the ground." Not death fic.


_A/N I just really want to get some of my older stories on here. =/ If I don't post them now, I probably won't later. _

----

_Disclaimer- I don't and never will own Kingdom hearts._

_Enjoy. 3  
_

---

The view was wonderful up here. Saix stood proud and tall on the ledge of the largest skyscraper. The breeze was soft to nonexistence but it still swirled around him in a playful, seductive manor. He wasn't there to enjoy the view… He couldn't enjoy anything. Here he was standing on the ledge of a building contemplating on jumping; just to test the theory if he would truly feel the impact of his body listlessly hitting the ground. He gave it no doubt that he would be dead before he actually hit the ground.

The Heartless were surrounding the building, scurrying around on the ground in search of Hearts, no doubt. They looked so small from up here, had he been anyone else, he probable wouldn't had been able to see them at all.

"Saix?" Demyx's voice brought him from his thoughts. He hadn't even heard or felt the other presence.

"Yes IX?" he slowly turned to the Nobody who had just teleported behind him.

Demyx looked like how he felt, the water user's skin paler and his normal Mohawk hair was slick and limp plastered to his face. His breathing was fast and erotic almost as if he had run up all the flights of stairs to the skyscraper himself, only to remember that he could just use a portal. Knowing Demyx that's what most likely had happened.

Both stood silently, Saix waiting for Demyx to talk and Demyx just taking his sweet time regaining his breath. In those few moments Demyx had also taken his time trying to fix his hair, only to succeed in making it flop and spike in weird angles. It was clear that his hair had won the match and the blond soon gave up with a silent groan. Focusing his gaze back to Saix he finally spoke up.

"What were you thinking about?" Demyx's voice sounder dryer then normal, but Saix let that pass.

"Life… or for us nonexistence, living an imitation life truly never being able to feel…"

"That's not true! We do too have feelings!" Demyx interjected, "Feelings are made from memories and experience… we may not have memories of the past or who we used to be, but we have the memories of the present… Everything we do… we're learning, we're feeling…"

"Number IX, you do not know what you're talking about." Saix said emptily. He turned back around over looking the other buildings in the distance to Kingdom Hearts. The glow was comforting at a time like this, even with no words, there was a silent promise that he'd get his heart back… The glowed pooled into him, onto anything that it's dulled shine could reach.

"No!!! I seem to be the only one who knows what I'm talking about! Feelings are not something we can just lose! We can lose friends; we can even lose family… But the feelings we get from those people… those will always linger!"

Still not talking his eyes from Kingdom Hearts he asked, "Demyx, what are you doing here?" They were alone- formalities could be used here.

"… When you first came into 'nonexistence' were you told you couldn't feel? Or did you know you couldn't feel? There's a difference to it!" Giving up with arguing with the water user, Saix sat down, throwing his legs over the building. His hands gripping hard at the side, almost if he let go he would fall off.

Not even moments later Demyx sat next to him, clumsily sweeping small rocks and rubble from the building. He also throws his legs over the edge but chose to childishly swing them.

Saix watched the rubble fall from the building, tracking all the movements as it fell, as they soared through the sky. When he could no longer see the debris he tuned his eyes to the figure next to him.

"I was told, yes. But I could also tell from here," Slowly, Saix released his hand from the building and moved his right hand to his chest in the place where his heart would have been. "It's hollow… I feel nothing." Moving his hand from his chest he moved it to Demyx's. "I can feel the leather under my hand; I can even feel the heat from your skin… But I do not feel your heart, nor do I feel any sorrow."

Demyx placed his hand over Saix's and kept it there. "You may not feel to that extent …but you remember that you _should_ be feeling something. And to not feel something, is still feeling. How do we know if we do or don't feel? If we don't remember how to feel then what do we have to base off that we don't feel now?" Completely baffled by Demyx's opinion by all this Saix just stared at the blond.

The blond took it upon himself to blink at his words, surprise written on his face while he did it.

_---_

_A/N I'm petty curious of everyone's opinion on this. More so on their theory of the Nobodies. So, please leave me a review or a message about it, k? =] I'm also not sure if I should add more or keep it as is. I have a basic idea of what else I could add, but I find I like it this way better.... _

_Also, thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
